


Red Silk

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Junmyeon hears something he was not supposed to hear. And sees what he was not supposed to see.Or not.





	Red Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quavemire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/gifts).

> IDK WHERE THIS CAME FROM! MY HAND SLIPPED. I just really wanted to write a sulayris royalty smut thing and this is what came from it. Unbetaed because I didn't wanna sbject anyone to this HAHAHAH
> 
> Idk where the smut gods went when I got about halfway through this but I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NINI! THINK OF THIS AS ENCOURAGEMENT FOR YOUR KINKTOBER!

Junmyeon had heard the prince’s name spoken in hushed whispers, reverent tones or sarcastic remarks but never like this.

He was merely passing through, the halls dim with only the light from the oil lamps flickering in the dark.

They cast shadows onto the walls as he walked, his boot heels clicking on the marble floor.

Sleep was hard to come by, even after the blood-red wine that the prince himself had poured for him, a heavy glint in his eye.

Junmyeon had felt heat travel through him under his gaze until the prince tore his eyes away to smile at his right hand, a very pretty young lord with a lilting voice and a charming dimple.

Junmyeon could not deny that he had felt a hot flash of jealousy.

He had hoped to claim that lord for his own during the ball.

But the prince was protective and he had danced, only once with him, the lord’s soft hands laced with his, his pretty eyes cast down towards the floor.

Junmyeon froze when he heard a sound, his eyes searching the corridor for any sign of life.

But there was none, only locked doors that he knew better than to open.

He was about to get on with his walk when the sound came once more, this time louder and he could make out the prince’s name.

_“Oh, Your Highness!” _

It was a high whine, piercing in the silent halls.

Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed.

He must have wandered up to the prince’s apartments by accident.

The palace was massive and he had only walked mindlessly, shrouded in a coat to keep out the night wind.

Nights at the Dragon Prince’s palace were cold with heavy wind, for they built their fortress on a cliff, high above everyone else.

He smoothed out his collar, clearing his throat as quietly as he could as hurried down the hall, hoping to escape but a crack in the nearest door caught his eye.

Junmyeon paused.

It would be blasphemous to watch but his curiosity clawed at him when another pitched gasp spilled from the open door.

The door to the antechamber was slightly cracked and through the sheer red curtains, he could see two figures on the bed.

His cheeks flushed even darker when he realised that the prince himself was naked, his skin golden in the flickering light of the lamp.

There was another in bed with him, pale hand gripping the prince’s bare shoulder.

With how the bed was positioned, all Junmyeon could see was the prince’s back, a black dragon coiling from the left shoulder blade to his right hip.

He had characters inked down the curvature of his spine but Junmyeon was too far away to read them.

Junmyeon could feel himself stirring when the man in the prince’s bed gasped and scratched red lines down his back.

The prince was straddling him, knees on either side of the lanky body and Junmyeon could see how the toes on his feet curled in pleasure when the man let out a loud moan.

“Ohhh, right there!”

It was the lord, the one with the pretty eyes and dimple.

Junmyeon would recognise that lilting voice anywhere.

His cheeks were hot and all the blood in his body seemed to have rushed down south, pooling in his groin.

The cries of the man beneath the prince were getting higher and far more desperate as the prince fucked into him, low grunts and growls emitting from him.

Junmyeon pressed a hand to his groin, swallowing hard.

He was hot and sweating beneath his coat and all he wanted to do was to take it off.

“Oh dear. It looks like someone’s a little hot and bothered,” the prince’s honeyed voice slid into his ears, “are you enjoying the show, little peeping Tom?”

Junmyeon’s blood ran cold and he attempted to step out of the room that he did not even notice he had entered but the door slammed shut behind him and red silk flew through the air, weaving quickly around his legs and arms.

They curled around the doorknob, holding him fast even as he struggled, his cheeks flushed and hot.

The prince was rising from the bed, his head turning with a smirk to gaze at Junmyeon through the sheer red curtains.

The lord in his bed cried out when he left him bereft.

“My prince, what are you- oh!”

Silk ties wove themselves around the man’s wrists, a beautiful stark red against his pale skin and Junmyeon watched, his mouth dry when the lord was spread-eagled on the bed, his wrists bound above his head.

“Prince Junmyeon,” the prince’s eyes hooded as he stalked towards him, stark naked.

Junmyeon had to force himself to keep his eyes up instead of allowing them to drift down to the prince’s very sizable package.

“Your Grace,” he murmured, “I-.”

Fingers curled delicately around his chin and he was forced to look up into the prince’s eyes, burning with desire.

“You’ve been staring all night, Prince Junmyeon,” the Dragon Prince purred and Junmyeon felt his cheeks flush even darker.

“Who did you want? Me? Or perhaps my companion?” The prince tilted his head towards the bed, where the lord was currently whimpering helplessly, tugging at his restraints.

“Or perhaps you wanted both?”

He yanked and Junmyeon stumbled forward, the excess silk around the doorknob unfurling to curl around his throat like a leash.

He flushed all the way down to his neck when the prince wrapped his large hand around the excess fabric and tugged him forward like a dog.

“Look who I have for you, Yixing. The prince you were drooling over all night.”

The man on the bed only moaned, struggling in his bonds.

“Do you want him, my love? He’d make a great pet, wouldn’t he?”

Junmyeon made a strangled sound in his throat. He was rock hard in his drawers, the silk around his wrists digging just the right side of tight, the one around his neck pressing into his skin.

The prince yanked and he choked, knees buckling as he strained, gasping for air.

“Look at him, dearest. Another prince, so hard for you,” the prince cooed and Yixing, the man on the bed arched, his pretty eyes dark with want.

“Do you want him?”

Dark eyes flicked over Junmyeon, raking up and down his body and a pink tongue flicked out to moisten his lips.

Junmyeon shuddered when the prince slid a hand into his hair, pushing him knees first onto the bed.

“Oh, he’s gorgeous, my prince,” the lord in the bed groaned softly, straining upwards. His eyes trailed over Junmyeon as the prince yanked off his coat, exposing his thin sleeping robes, so sheer that they could see his body through them.

Junmyeon made a sound that he did not know he was capable of making when his robes moved on their own accord, peeling off his body to fall neatly onto the bed.

Yixing moaned again, tugging at his bonds.

“Bring him closer, my liege,” he panted, straining, “why do you tempt me with him so far away?”

“Does he want you, my dearest, is the question,” the prince murmured and his lover whined.

“Don’t be daft, Yifan. He’s been eyeing me all night.”

Junmyeon’s breath hitched in his throat.

As far as he knew, no one ever referred to the Dragon Prince by his name, save for his parents and closest friends. He was not sure he had ever heard his name spoken aloud before.

_Yifan_.

He mouthed the name soundlessly and the prince noticed it at once.

“Do you wish to scream my name tonight, Prince Junmyeon?” He was smirking as he dragged Junmyeon closer to Lord Yixing.

“I-,” Junmyeon was not sure where to look when the prince released his leash and it coiled itself around the headboard, securing him in place.

The prince was smouldering, so gorgeous that he took his breath away but the lord, the lord that lay beneath him was ethereal beauty, all pale skin and slender waist.

“May I have him, please?” Yixing was staring with hooded eyes, his gaze fixed on the bulge that was straining through Junmyeon’s thin sleeping pants.

“I want him.”

Junmyeon’s lips parted at that and he groaned aloud when he was brought close enough that the lord could twist in his bonds to mouth at his cock through the fabric.

His arms were secured behind his back and there was no way to escape the pleasure spooling in his belly as Lord Yixing mouthed at his cock hungrily, nosing and nuzzling as if to get him even harder than he already was.

“I think he could finish just from that,” the prince sounded amused as he watched Junmyeon shiver and struggle in the red silks, his hips jerking towards the lord’s mouth, erratic.

Yixing released him, falling back onto the bed as Prince Yifan moved around Junmyeon to splay a large hand over his belly.

“Is he not beautiful?” He asked, pride evident in his voice and Junmyeon made a sound of muffled agreement.

“Is that why you’ve been watching him all night?”

A hand wrapped around his neck and yanked him down onto the mattress, the silks around his legs unspooling just enough for the prince to pull his soiled pants off.

Now he was as naked as the both of them, still bound tightly in red silks.

Junmyeon whined aloud when Yifan wrapped long fingers around his shaft, giving him a lazy stroke that had his hips canting upwards helplessly.

His arms were pinned beneath his body as the prince stroked him harder.

“Up you get, dearest. I want you to ride him.”

Yixing moaned at the idea and his wrists were released.

“We must pay hospitality to our guest, must we not?” Yifan asked when Yixing curled slender fingers around Junmyeon’s member, his dark eyes blown wide with lust.

“May I?”

The lord looked incredibly endearing, the way he bit down at his plump bottom lip and fingered at Junmyeon’s cock shyly.

“I- yes,” Junmyeon breathed.

Yixing clambered onto him, carefully aligning himself as Junmyeon watched him with hooded eyes.

“Oh!”

The lord gave a little gasp as he speared himself into Junmyeon’s cock and Junmyeon moaned, his hips twitching.

He wanted to fuck up into that tight wet heat enveloping him but there was more silk, wrapping around his hips and forcing him to lie completely still on the bed as Yixing began to bounce himself on his cock.

“Is he good, my love?”

The prince was tender, with the way he touched his lover’s cheek, Yixing’s eyes screwed up with pleasure.

“Oh, so good!” Yixing whined, his milky white thighs flashing in the dim light as he bounced up and down.

“Really?” The prince’s eyes gleamed as he dipped forward, wrapping his hands around Yixing’s waist to press their lips together, completely disregarding Junmyeon.

Junmyeon whined.

He had never felt so used before, when they pulled apart and Yixing leaned down and curl fingers around his shoulders.

There was enough give in the silks for the lord to gently roll him onto his side so that Yifan could fit behind Junmyeon.

Junmyeon startled at the cold drip of oil on his crack, a low sound spilling out of him in surprise. 

He thrashed against his restraints when he felt fingers pressing against his entrance.

It had been too long since he had laid with anyone.

“Be still,” the prince’s voice was a gravelly growl that rumbled in his chest and Junmyeon moaned when he felt the first press of his finger inside him.

Yifan was merciful and went slowly but with Yixing grinding in his lap, it was a good distraction from the burn.

“Aaah,” he gasped, squirming a little as Yifan felt around. He felt his finger brush up against something that made pleasure explode like fireworks inside of him and it took all of his self-control to keep himself still.

“He’s even tighter than you are, dearest,” Yifan murmured, amused and Yixing lifted his head from where he had been sucking a bruise into Junmyeon’s neck to look over his shoulder.

Junmyeon bit back another wail of pleasure when Yifan prodded at his prostate once more, his fingers clenching weakly in their bonds.

A second finger pressed up against his entrance and tears sprung to his eyes as it burned even more than the first one did.

It really had been a long time.

“He’s crying,” Yixing observed, brushing his tears away sweetly. He pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s forehead and then his nose, his hips shifting.

“Be gentle, Your Highness.”

Yifan grunted when Junmyeon clenched around his fingers, patting his hip.

“You have to relax or it’ll hurt more,” he said, his voice more gentle than before.

Junmyeon mumbled something in affirmation and hid his face into the crook of Yixing’s neck as the lord mouthed along his shoulder, leaving little butterfly kisses on his skin.

He shuddered and Yixing gave a little moan when he jolted him, nails digging into his biceps.

The prince was spreading him apart, dripping more oil onto his crack and fingers and the burn was translating into more pleasure as Yifan sought out his prostate once more.

“Ah, aah!” He jerked in his bonds, his hips thrusting up into Yixing when Yifan pressed into his prostate, stimulating him in ways that he did not remember being stimulated before.

Yixing’s moans were music to his ears when he clenched around him, trying to roll his hips down against him.

“Please, Your Grace!” He gasped when a third finger was added and he threw back his head, arching as much as he could.

It _burned_ but the prince’s hand on his waist kept him still.

“If you want my cock, you’re going to have to take more than two fingers.”

Junmyeon moaned at the imagery, his wrists jerking so hard in the restraints that they would leave bruises.

“Use him, Yixing. Distract him,” Yifan’s voice was steady as he fingered him open and Junmyeon gasped helplessly when Yixing obeyed almost instinctively, his hips grinding down hard into him.

There were more silk ties, his body practically immobilised as the prince spread him wide, milking his prostate as he went.

Pleasure spooled in his belly as Yixing fucked himself on his cock, practically using him as a living sex toy.

His eyes rolled back in his head when Yifan prodded at his prostate once more and his body seized, his balls pulling up.

He was _so close_ when a length of silk wound around his cock, binding it so tightly that Junmyeon choked on a moan, his impending orgasm stuttering to a stop.

“Your Grace!” He gasped, his body shuddering when Yifan pulled his fingers out. His rim fluttered, aching to be filled as he trembled, struggling to free himself so that he could get some relief, any kind of relief.

But Yixing was still bouncing on his cock, and he was close, so close.

“Nnngh, please!” He moaned, grappling with the silks. He needed to cum. It was a desperate aching need that hurt as he writhed on the bed, caught in a helpless circle of pleasure as Yifan milked his prostate and Yixing clenched around his cock.

“Not until Yixing does,” Yifan murmured low in warning and Junmyeon cried out, his hips thrusting as hard as he could. If he could get the lord to completion, he could gain his own pleasure.

Yixing gave a pitched little cry, nails digging into Junmyeon’s flesh, leaving red marks on his skin.

He scrabbled for purchase, whining high in his throat and Junmyeon choked on a scream when he felt something blunt press against his entrance.

“Look at him,” it took him a moment to realise that the prince was speaking to him.

Junmyeon lifted teary eyes to watch as Yixing shuddered and clenched around his cock, clawing at his arm.

“He’s close now,” Yifan rumbled in his ear and Junmyeon moved as much as he could, hips thrusting up into Yixing.

Yixing wailed as he came, his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave, nails digging crescents into Junmyeon’s arms.

White splashed all over Junmyeon’s belly, staining the silks and Junmyeon whimpered.

He wanted to cum too.

The prince threw back his head as Yifan breached him, a low moan ripping out of his throat as he struggled for leverage.

With his arms bound behind his back, there was not much that he could do as Yixing clenched weakly around his cock and Yifan pushed into him with a swift thrust that had him screaming out.

“You are very loud,” Yifan grunted and Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed. He could feel the prince pressing against his bound arms, long fingers gripping at his biceps.

He writhed helplessly, moaning aloud.

“Please, please let me finish!”

Yixing yelped when Yifan jostled them both, his hips snapping furiously against Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon flung his head back, gasping and cursing.

A sharp smack on his thigh made him cry out and Yixing let out a breathless laugh.

“Language,” he scolded, his cheeks pink. His eyes were blown with lust, devouring Junmyeon hungrily as the prince writhed, tugging and yanking at his restraints with such force that they were sure to leave bruises.

He was hard again, his cock curving proudly towards his belly and Junmyeon could only gape like a fish out of water, struggling and straining to get even a hand free.

“Ah- fuck!” Junmyeon rarely ever cursed but this one was called for as Yifan snapped his hips up against him and he saw stars, pleasure unraveling in his stomach like a spool of thread.

His cock only twitched pathetically inside of Yixing, an unsatisfactory end .

Junmyeon yelped when he was struck again, a red handprint appearing on the white of his thigh.

“Please,” he begged when Yixing clenched around his oversensitive cock, whimpering when the silks wrapping around the base did not give.

“Please let me finish.”

Yifan only grunted, fingers digging into his bound arms as he chased his own pleasure, Yixing grinding down into his lap as if his orgasm had not happened at all.

Junmyeon could only throw back his head, his lips parted in a silent moan as he was trapped between the two bodies, both chasing their own ends.

He was trembling by the time Yifan moaned, teeth digging into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck to mark him.

Junmyeon’s fingers squeezed into a fist inside his bonds when hot liquid spilt into him, gasping helplessly.

Yixing was teaching his second peak as well, his head thrown back in a sinuous arch as he painted Junmyeon and his own belly white once more.

Junmyeon whined when Yixing lifted himself off, with barely enough strength to crawl a little ways away before he was collapsing onto the bed, damp dark hair flopping into his eyes.

He made a pathetic sound when Yifan pulled out, the head of his cock catching on his rim as he did so.

The prince made no move to release him, only summoning a red silk handkerchief to clean himself up.

“He hasn’t finished, Your Highness.”

Yixing’s voice was soft and meek and Junmyeon could have hugged him if his arms were free.

He changed his mind the moment the lord crawled a little closer, brushing a delicate finger over his swollen cock head.

“Please don’t-,” he choked when Yixing touched him a little harder, fondling his bound cock with wide eyed curiosity.

“Does it hurt?”

His tone was sweet and almost innocent as he toyed with Junmyeon, the over sensitivity bringing tears to his eyes.

Junmyeon squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his traitorous hips jerk towards the movement despite the pain that flashed through his body.

“Do stop that, dearest. You’ll make him cry,” Yifan’s voice was chastising as he made his way around the bed, silk handkerchief in hand.

A hand around Yixing’s throat was enough to still him and Junmyeon watched as the lord was manhandled onto his back, the prince wiping his lover clean.

Yixing protested only a little when he cleaned out his rim, pretty eyes fluttering shut when Yifan moved away to toss the handkerchief onto the floor.

The red silk unfurled when Junmyeon least expected it to and he came suddenly, white spurting weakly from the slit. He arched back with a cry, his vision dancing with stars.

When he came to, he had been unbound and cleaned and was laid down beside the pretty lord, who seemed already half asleep, making soft cooing sounds in his throat as the prince stroked his hair.

“Can we have him in our bed again, Your Highness?”

It was an innocent request and when the prince turned glowing amber eyes towards him, Junmyeon knew that it was an offer that he would not refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat [@VOlympian](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympian). or on Twitter [@VOlympian](https://twitter.com/VOlympian). If you send me a prompt, I will write a drabble to it!


End file.
